


Jak nie kijem go, to może quasi-Krzyżak oraz wytwór kapitalistycznej techniki też się nada

by Ad_Absurdum



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Pan Samochodzik Series - Zbigniew Nienacki
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pan Samochodzik i Niewidzialni
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: Napisane "na kolanie" po przeczytaniu komentarza na forum Mirriel o możliwych crossoverach na nową edycję "Skumbrii w tomacie". Link do komentarza, jakby ktoś był ciekawy:tutaj
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	Jak nie kijem go, to może quasi-Krzyżak oraz wytwór kapitalistycznej techniki też się nada

\- Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić kto to jest?

Waldemar Batura nieraz już miewał dziwne pomysły, ale ten przebijał wszystko, co do tej pory widziałem. Nie dość, że był środek nocy, nie dość, że Batura ni z tego ni z owego zdecydował się złożyć mi wizytę w tymże środku nocy, to jeszcze przyprowadził ze sobą kogoś, kto wyglądał jakby uciekł z rekonstrukcji bitwy pod Grunwaldem. Peleryna prawie krzyżacka (jeśli nie zwracać uwagi na to, że była cała czarna) i tylko zamiast hełmu miał coś, co przypominało raczej gumową kominiarkę z uszami. Ki diabeł?

\- Otóż, mój drogi Tomaszu, to jest mój znajomy, którego spotkałem na ostatnim wyjeździe do Stanów. Nazywa się Batman.

\- Słucham? - Miałem wrażenie, że się przesłyszałem.

\- Batman.

\- Bat man? - Chyba jednak się nie przesłyszałem. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że on się nazywa Człowiek Nietoperz? - Z wysiłkiem powstrzymałem się od parsknięcia śmiechem.

\- Zgadza się. Oczywiście to tylko jego, powiedzmy, pseudonim, pod którym działa jako pogromca zła i tropiciel złoczyńców.

\- Rozumiem, że wytopił ciebie i postanowił cię odtransportować z powrotem to Polski osobiście.

Batura westchnął z miną cierpiętnika. - Jakie ty masz o mnie niepochlebne zdanie, Tomaszu. Zupełnie nie wiem dlaczego.

Już otwierałem usta, żeby mu przypomnieć dlaczego, ale nie dał mi dojść do słowa.

\- Batman jest tu po to, aby wesprzeć twoje wysiłki w walce z Niewidzialnymi.

Tu ogarnęła mnie najzupełniej uzasadniona, jak mi się wydało, podejrzliwość.

\- Skąd wiesz, że dalej ich tropię? - spytałem.

\- No wiesz, wieści rozchodzą się szybko. Słyszałem, że trop prowadzi do Stanów więc uznałem, że przyda ci się pomoc na tamtejszym gruncie.

Czyżby Waldemar Batura usiłował odpokutować swoje zachowanie w tej sprawie? Mało prawdopodobne, ale jak już ściągnął tu tego Nietoperza, Żar Pticę czy jak mu tam, to może należało przyjrzeć mu się bliżej.

\- On coś potrafi, czy będzie Niewidzialnych straszył wyglądem? - Może nie było to najbardziej uprzejme pytanie, ale był środek nocy, a mnie się chciało spać.

\- Dobrze, że pytasz. Chodź na dół, pokażę ci jaką ma brykę.

No tak, mogłem się spodziewać, że Batura poleci na samochód.

Założyłem szlafrok i buty i zeszliśmy przed blok. Na parkingu stało coś co wyglądało jak skrzyżowanie pocisku rakietowego z bolidem wyścigowym. Przestałem się dziwić, że Batura na to poleciał.

\- Robi wrażenie, prawda?

Może i ten "samochód" robił wrażenie, ale nie wyobrażałem sobie tego cudeńka na wyboistych polskich drogach.

Czas było wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

\- Mr Batman, thank you for your visit, but I think we can manage the whole thing with the "Invisibles" gang by ourselves.

\- Oh, I'm not going to butt into this on your ground - odpowiedział Batman. - But when you come to Gotham City, you will need help. And that will be my job. See you there.

To powiedziawszy, Batman wsiadł do samochodu. Po chwili rozległ się szczęk i maszyna jakimś cudem zamieniła się w odrzutowiec. Albo raczej rakietę. Wystartowało to to prosto z parkingu w górę i poleciało w siną dal (zapewne z powrotem do Ameryki), zostawiając za sobą swąd spalin przypominających wyziewy najgorszej jakości benzyny zmieszanej ze smrodem Sportów.

Odwróciłem się do Batury, który dalej stał zapatrzony w stronę, w którą odleciał Batman. Na jego twarzy malował się wyraz bezbrzeżnego zachwytu - zachodnia technika zawsze wywierała na nim większe wrażenie, niż zazwyczaj była warta. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że w tym wypadku podzielałem jego uznanie.

\- Szybko poszło - odezwałem się. - I to chyba jedyny pożytek z tej całej szopki.

Batura spojrzał na mnie, marszcząc brwi. - Nie udawaj takiego sceptyka, Tomaszu. Przecież wiesz, że to dopiero początek przygody. Zobaczysz, jeszcze mi podziękujesz.

To mówiąc, wsiadł do swojego wozu, który stał zaparkowany tuż obok i odjechał, nie raczywszy nawet powiedzieć mi "cześć".

No cóż, Batura zapewne miał rację, że to był dopiero początek wszystkiego, ale uznałem, że póki co lepiej się skupić na dniu jutrzejszym i na tym, że trzeba wstać o siódmej rano.


End file.
